ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Palmer
Jarppi "Jeffery" Palmer '''is a professional wrestler currently signed to a pay-per-appearance deal with Down Under Wrestling. However, he is currently sidelined, having suffered a broken arm. Wrestling career Online Wrestling Alliance Palmer made his professional wrestling debut on the December 27, 2012 edition of Fusion, where he teamed with Alex West in a losing effort against Julio Zapien and Abigail Jade of The Militia. The following week, Palmer defeated West to win the re-activated European Championship, as well as qualify for the Pot of Gold Match at All or Nothing. At the PPV, Palmer successfully defended his championship against Julio Zapien in the Dark Match, but failed to win the Pot of Gold Match, where he was pushed off the ladder and through a table by eventual winner, Craig Anderson. On Fusion, Palmer teamed with West to take on the Tag Team Champions Zack Richards and Craig Anderson. They were defeated by the champions. At a live event on March 11, Palmer successfully retained his European Championship against Alex West. The following week, he faced Ricky Maine in a singles match, but was defeated. Jamo, who had injured Palmer's friend West the week prior, came out post-match with the intention of doing the same to the European Champion, although the attack was prevented by Maine. Palmer once again teamed with West, and lost to the debuting Sudden Impact. Jamo returned once again to worsen the already-aggravated injuries of West, and when Palmer attempted to stop the behemoth, he was driven through the ringside announce table with a powerbomb. At Effigy, Palmer lost the European Championship to Jamo in an Anarchy Rules Match. He suffered massive blood loss during the contest, effecting his ability to compete. It was announced on the April 12, 2013 edition of Online Wrestling Alliance that Palmer will be back in action in a few weeks' time. He returned the following week, assaulting Jamo with a steel chair and fleeing the scene. On the same ]]episode, he named himself the inaugural Hardcore Champion, and declaring its defense would be under 24/7 rules. He was attacked by Jamo in the parking lot after the show and lost the title. Teaming with Kenzo Katana, Palmer failed to capture the Tag Team Championship from Sudden Impact at Amicable Treason. He teamed up with Amani Rakman for a tag team match against Higher Heroes, with the winners advancing to Chained's Elimination Chamber Match. Palmer and Rakman lost the contest when they couldn't co-operate. At Chained, Palmer took part in the Title Unification Tournament, where he challenged Joey Tierney for the Intercontinental Championship. Palmer submitted to Tierney's Sin And Bones hold. Rise to main event status, feud with Sarinyde Through the second half of 2013, Palmer continued to climb the ranks in OWA. He challenged for the World Heavyweight Championship on several occasions, but was unable to win the title. On the debut episode of OWA, he challenged Zack Richards for the championship in the main event -- a match many believed he could have won, until it was interrupted by Julio Zapien. Following these events, he faced Zapien in a #1 Contender's Match on the February 25 edition. However, this match also had no official conclusion, as both men were assaulted by Richards and Angel mid-match. Palmer and Zapien were set to face Richards and Angel in a tag team match, and as Palmer was conducting an interview, he was the victim of an unprovoked attack at the hands of Sarinyde. Even though he was injured in the assault, Palmer insisted in competing in the tag team match -- however, his team was defeated when Richards beat Zapien. Palmer accepted a challenge from Sarinyde to face him at Amicable Treason, thus stepping down and becoming the #2 Contender. He would engage in many encounters with Sarinyde in the coming weeks, where he found himself on the losing end each time. Palmer was defeated by Sarinyde at Amicable Treason, partially due to interference from Bryan Daniels. The feud would continue with Daniels now included as Sarinyde's lackey. Palmer teamed with Trip Johnson to face the pair in tag team action, but they were defeated. Palmer challenged Daniels for the European Title the following week, but was defeated after illegal interference from Sarinyde. Palmer's losing streak continued when he attempted to qualify for the Pot of Gold Ladder Match at Futurefest III in a Triple Threat Match against Orlando Flowers and eventual winner Angel. Two days before their scheduled encounter at Futurefest, Palmer and Sarinyde were given the chance to select each other's opponents for the evening. Palmer selected Orlando Flowers to face Sarinyde, whom he helped win after interfering in the match. Later that night, Palmer was defeated by Sarinyde's choice, The Thundermaker. At Futurefest III, Jeff Palmer defeated Sarinyde in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match to end their feud. Challenging for the World Heavyweight Championship Palmer's victory over Sarinyde assured him a spot in the Elimination Chamber for the World Heavyweight Championship at OWA's upcoming pay-per-view, Chained. In the lead-up, Palmer defeated Cash Morgan in singles competition, but was defeated by World Tag Team Champion Slade Wilson the following week. In the chamber match itself, Palmer managed to eliminate long-time rival Sarinyde before getting eliminated by eventual winner Cash Morgan. In the fallout of this loss, Palmer defeated Joe Ber on the following episode of Adamantium. Jeff Palmer was quick to begin a feud with Cash Morgan, having defeated him recently in the weeks leading up to him becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion. He found himself wrestling Morgan's manager, Stu E. Dangerously, when Morgan produced a note from his doctor saying he couldn't compete. Palmer defeated Stu E., and as per the pre-match stipulation, earned himself a World Heavyweight Championship Match at Redemption. Palmer would lose the match due to interference from Dangerously, but soon found himself challenging again after earning the right in the lead-up to Stairway To Stardom V. At the event, Incubus performed Palmer's entrance theme live as he made his way to the ring. With Dangerously absent from ringside, Palmer defeated Morgan to finally capture the World Heavyweight Championship. In wrestling '''Finishing Moves *'4179 '(619, followed by a senton) *'Big Finnish '(450 Splash) Signature Moves *Lou Thesz Press *Moonsault Nicknames *"Dynamite" *"Phantom" Entrance Themes *"Light Grenades" by Incubus Championships and accomplishments Down Under Wrestling *DUW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *DUW Australian Championship (1 time) *DUW Trans-Tasman Championship (1 time) Online Wrestling Alliance *OWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *OWA European Championship (1 time) *OWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) Other accomplishments *Submission Badge *Aerial Badge *Endurance Badge *Hardcore Badge Category:Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Finnish characters Category:European champions Category:Online Wrestling Alliance Category:OWA European Champions Category:OWA Hardcore Champions Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Face characters Category:OWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:DUW World Heavyweight Champions Category:DUW Australian Champions Category:DUW Trans-Tasman Champions Category:Recipients of the Submission Badge Category:Recipients of the Aerial Badge Category:Recipients of the Endurance Badge Category:Recipients of the Hardcore Badge